


For Everything

by orphan_account



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Light Angst, MiHyun, happy mihyun day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:53:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23903419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dahyun was once Mina’s favorite person.
Relationships: Kim Dahyun/Myoui Mina
Kudos: 23





	For Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you [for everything](https://open.spotify.com/track/5vmN5FboWGKqb0MZuKfUJa) , 🦄 :)

Mina doesn't exactly know why she's holding a pen and paper in the middle of the night while drinking her favorite coffee at her balcony. There's something that tells her that she should write a letter to someone, someone she hurt in the past. She stared blankly at the night sky, the moon’s shining brightly that reminded her of that someone.

_You’re my favorite person_

After a few sighs, she started putting onto paper her messy thoughts.

_I want you to know that. We have known each other for 3 years now. You had though me different things in life and I didn’t stop being grateful for you because of that. I don’t know why I am doing this letter, maybe it’s the caffeine that works right now so don’t forget to thank it, just kidding. I just wanted to say a few things, perhaps. First off, I’m sorry. I’m really sorry._

Mina sighed yet again. She doesn’t know, but she kept on saying sorry, being sorry for that person because of her own wrong doings, because of her dumb emotions that’s so fast it can hurt the people around her. She’s truly sorry because that person she’s writing to doesn’t deserve the pain she got from her. She believes that she doesn’t deserve anything but happiness and certainty. She only deserves someone who can commit to her, as well, one who will love her as much as she does.

_I’m afraid, I’m still afraid. Almost everything around me makes me afraid and I don’t know what to do already, I don’t want you to be involved with my personal problems. But thanks for coping with me whenever you can. Thank you for comforting me, thank you for staying._

Flashbacks of her crying every night and blabbing things to her friend happened in Mina’s mind. She then again remembered how miserable she was and still is just because of her fears, her anxiety. She remembered those nights of heartbreak and advice and comfort and companion. She remembered those hurtful yet heartwarming nights with her friend.

_I think we’re really just better off as friends—nothing more, nothing less. I’ve hurt you a lot already, I do not want to add more on your heartbreak. Nonetheless, you’re one of the greatest people that I knew in my life, Dahyun. Please remember that._

There’s something that made Mina’s heart sting that made her stop from writing. Maybe it’s the words she’s scribbling in her mind that reflects on the paper she has in front. Maybe it’s the caffeine or the sudden wind blowing or the sounds that insects made or it’s just herself, feeling hurt once again after a few months of avoiding what really happened between her and her friend. Or maybe because it’s been a while since she mentioned that name, that precious name she thinks she will never forget her whole life.

_Believe it or not, you’re really a great person for me. I think I’ve mentioned it to you a few times already? Just repeating it, in case you still don’t know. You’re saying worthy things, that’s why the people who come to you can be healed by your words and comfort. You’re fearless, Dahyun. You’re not afraid even if it hurts you already and I admired you for that._

And it’s true though, even if Dahyun was hurting already, she doesn’t care, hence, she let it happen until it will not hurt anymore. Maybe that’s the reason why she keeps on getting stronger despite the pain, even the pain brought by Mina.

_Thank you for coming into my life and taught me lessons that I will keep in mind. You had an impact on me, a good one. I think I will not forget you in this life. I hope that you’re doing well now. I hope that you’re okay now. Just know that I’m always proud of you and rooting for you. I know you can do it, you’re Kim Dahyun, right?_

Mina’s thinking of some good closing of the letter. She’s thinking of things she should be telling the girl because she’s making sure that she put all of her thoughts there.

_Please take care always, Dubu._

__

Xoxo, 

__

_Mina_

She reread the letter, having second thoughts if she will really send it or not because what for? When she clearly knows that the girl is now in the status of moving on? But then, maybe it’s the thing that will finally ease her heart. She’s certain that this is the last, for everything.

By the time that Dahyun will read the letter, she will pause for a while at the middle part because even though Mina was forgiven a long time ago, from the very start even way before what happened, the girl still said she’s sorry. Dahyun kept in mind that Mina doesn’t really commit any sin because she’s yet the one who loved, who fell at her friend and she doesn’t know about that. She will pause reading halfway, will wipe her tears and will take a deep breath because she feels her heart will combust, then she will continue reading as if she doesn’t know where will it lead to. She knows, she deeply knows that even though it’s a fact that Mina still tried to reach her by that letter, her feelings will still not be reciprocated, and will never be.

Dahyun knows, first and foremost, that Mina can’t accept the love she proposed just because. However, she’s still thankful for the letter and for the girl. She’s thankful for the appreciation that she was her favorite person. She’s beyond thankful for God knows how the girl made her stronger, braver when it comes to love. She’s thankful because even if she received lots of hurtful words and feelings, she still chose to move forward and made it a lesson. She’s thankful for Mina, whom she crossed paths in this life, even for just a short period of time that’s one of the best for her because even if the girl hurt her, it’s still one of the best things that happened to her.


End file.
